


The Stow-On-Side Siblings: Home

by PumpkabooSunset



Series: The Stow-On-Side Siblings [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Gen, Onion | Allister and Saitou | Bea are Siblings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Set two years ago, Sibling Fluff, The Stow-On-Side Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkabooSunset/pseuds/PumpkabooSunset
Summary: Bea comes home one day and finds Allister covered in scratches. She knows she has to run away with him.Bea takes him to the snowy city of Circhester. They end up staying with Melony and her four kids.But they can't stay there forever. Bea has her Gym to manage.Once the Gym Challenge starts the next year she'll have to go back to Stow-On-Side with Allister...————————Side story to The Stow-On-Side Siblings.
Relationships: Onion | Allister & Saitou | Bea
Series: The Stow-On-Side Siblings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142570
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	The Stow-On-Side Siblings: Home

**Author's Note:**

> Please read The Stow-On-Side Siblings first, or you will be confused.
> 
> If you have already read chapter three's flashback scene where Bea finds Allister covered in scratches, please scroll till the line appears.
> 
> (Hello, readers! I am currently writing chapter two :) )

'I'm home from the Gym!' Bea called out. Dropping her bag, she looked around the hallway and was surprised that she hadn't heard anybody reply.

She went up the stairs and was about to open her room's door when she heard crying coming from Allister and Timothy's room.

Worried, she opened the door and found Allister sitting on his bed, crying into his knees.

'Al, what's up?' she asked him, her face her usual expression but with a worried look to it.

He sniffed. 'T-They made m-me do physical training. It h-hurt, Bea!' 

Bea noticed that his pale arms and legs were covered in scratches and bruises.

'T-They told me t-they were g-goin' out. S-Said they weren't goin' to come b-back till late. They left m-me on my o-own!' He started to cry louder.

Bea put her hand gently on his back. 'It's going to be ok, Allister…'

Was it? Would it really be ok? Her parents were getting worse. She and Timothy could cope with it, but Allister… If they wanted to train him physically, he would break like a thin twig.

Allister looked like he was in pain. He was bleeding all over his bed and tears were streaming down his face. His mask had cracked a bit in the corner.

Bea knew what she had to do.

'Allister. We're leaving. Bring some clean clothes and some things you need, we're going on a little… adventure.'

Allister looked surprised. 'W-We are? B-But what about t' Gym?' 

Bea felt her heart start to beat fast. She had forgotten about the Gym. But wasn't today the last batch of challengers..?'

She sighed in relief. Yes, it was. 'Today, I had the last batch of challengers. They're all heading for Opal now.'

Allister didn't respond. He started sorting through his stuff and putting the things he wanted to take with him onto his bed.

'W-Where are w-we g-going?' he asked her. Bea didn't know if she could answer that. Then, she has an idea.

'The train station.'

'T' visit w-who?'

'You'll see. It's a surprise. Put warm clothes on.'

* * *

They made their way to the train station. 

Allister held her hand tightly. Where were they going? Would they be alright? His brain flooded with worry.

Bea paid for a train ticket to Circhester. Allister shivered. He'd never been to Circhester before. It was the coldest town in Galar.

'W-Where are w-we goin' t' stay..?' He asked, squeezing her hand as tight as he could.

'We're going to… hopefully stay with Melony.'

'G-Gym Leader Melony..?'

She nodded. 'Yes. She has five children, I'm sure she can look after us too.'

'Are y-you s-sure..?'

She wasn't. What if they got there and Melony said no? What if… they had to be homeless?

* * *

Bea and Allister stepped out of the train. Snow was falling heavily. They quickly ran into the main building, rubbing their hands together to keep warm.

'D-Do you k-know where M-Melony lives..?' asked Allister. 

'No… But I'm sure it will be easy to find.' Bea replied.

She was glad she had worn shoes. It was freezing here. She'd have to make sure Allister didn't catch a cold… Allister and colds weren't a good mix.

Allister grasped her hand again. Bea didn't mind. She liked his hand being there, even though it was freezing half the time.

They walked into town. Allister was glad the sun was going down since most people were at home by now. He hated being stared at. 

Maybe it was his mask that made people stare at him. It could also be because he was with a Gym Leader. It was probably both.

After a few minutes of walking, they found the Gym. Bea thought it would be a good idea to ask for Melony's address there.

Allister was getting tired. Bea had to get him in a warm bed as soon as possible.

'Oh, Gym Leader Bea?' said a girl as they walked in. 'Wow, we were just about to close when… Anyway, what brings you here..?' She looked them up and down.

'We're here to see Melony, however we don't know her address. Could you tell us, please?' Bea asked, clasping the strap of the backpack with her free hand.

'I don't see why not… Well, I could write it down for you.'

'Yes please.'

The girl flicked through a few papers beside her before grabbing a pen. She quickly wrote the address down on a spare piece of paper, handing it to Bea.

'There you go. Um, have fun and good luck.'

Bea held back a smile. 'Thank you. It means a lot.'

Allister moaned next to her. 'C-Can I go t' s-sleep now..?'

'Soon. We'll need to find her house first.'

They continued the search for her house. The sun had gone down completely and Allister was shivering so violently it worried her. 

Then, at last, they found the house.

'I hope she doesn't mind me knocking so late at night. She always seemed really kind and understanding when we had meetings. I'm sure she won't mind.'

Bea took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A light switched on and she could see a silhouette of a person getting closer to the door. 

The door opened slightly. A girl with white and icy blue hair was standing behind it.

'He-Hello, Bea! I wasn't expecting to open my door at night to a Gym Leader and their… friend. You're lucky I was awake doing my homework.' the girl said, a surprised look on her face.

She was smiling, though.

'I'll go get Mum. Gordie isn't here by the way. Don't talk about him in front of her. Why are you here, anyway?' 

'Oh, we're just here to… ask Melony something important.'

Allister was leaning against Bea now to get heat into his body. The girl noticed and opened the door wider.

'Come in. Poor kid's freezing.'

They happily walked into Melony's house, warmth flooding their bodies.

'Mum! Muuum! Bea and this boy have come to ask you something!' the girl called out.

'Oh? Really?' a kind sounding voice called back.

Bea relaxed a bit.

A woman walked down the stairs into the hallway. She had long silver-blue hair and some cosy pajamas on.

'Bea! Hello there, sweetheart.' She smiled at the two. 'And who's this?' 

She bent down to look at Allister. He jumped back with a yelp and mumbled a reply.

' 'M Allister…'

'Allister? Nice to meet you. You two should come into the lounge, you look tired and freezing. Could you put the fire on, Winter?' 

Winter nodded. 'Sure!'

Melony led them to the lounge, which had a large fireplace. It also had many family photos and there were toys all over the floor.

Bea and Allister sat down on a couch. Melony sat down opposite them.

'You can ask me the question now.'

Bea swallowed. It was this or living in the Gym.

'So, I need to tell you something first.' Bea sighed, looking at Melony in the eyes. 'Can I trust you to not tell anyone?'

Melony nodded. 'I won't, I promise.'

'I came home today and Allister was covered in scratches and bruises. Before we left I cleaned up the scratches and put plasters on them, but… They had trained him. Physically.'

Allister shuddered next to her.

'So, I knew we had to go. Mother and Father don't care about him. They probably think he'll be fine. Me and Timothy… we can take this kind of thing, but-'

'I'm sorry to interrupt, but are Timothy and Allister your siblings?'

'Adopted.'

Melony smiled. 'Ah. Makes sense. You two don't look alike, but I can clearly see how close you are.'

Bea smiled for the first time that day.

'Anyway,' she said, her face serious again, 'So I decided to come here. Because… You were really nice to me whenever we spoke to each other, plus people say you're really nice, so I thought that maybe you were the best option.'

'Well, Bea, we have a spare bedroom you and Allister can stay in. You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you like, although when next year's Gym Challenge starts you'll be very far away.' Melony told them, a warm smile on her face.

Bea smiled again. 'Thank you, Mrs. Melony.'

'Oh, you can just call me Melony, Sweetheart. No need to be so formal.'

Bea was about to reply when Allister spoke.

'C-Can I go to bed n-now..?'

Melony laughed. 'Of course, Onion. I just need to sort the beds out first.'

Allister giggled. 'Onion?'

'You remind me of an onion, I don't know why.'

* * *

Bea lay in her bed. Her new bed in her new home. A home far away from her parents.

She wondered whether she had done the wrong thing. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe her parents would have not done it if she had talked to them.

She shook her head. No. They wouldn't. 

Melony had pushed their beds together. She seemed to know that that's what they wanted. Bea was glad she had taken Allister here now.

Bea closed her eyes. She was just about to fall asleep when Allister rolled over from his side to hers.

Bea smiled, and hugged him. He seemed happy. That was what mattered the most.

'B-Bea..?' he sleepily mumbled.

'Yes, Allister?'

'D-Do we h-have to go h-home? C-Can we stay..? F'ever?'

Bea thought for a moment. 'We can't stay forever,' she replied, 'but we aren't going back to my parents.'

Allister turned around to face her and nuzzled into her. 'I'm g-glad.'

Bea felt the coldness of his mask against her. She shivered, but didn't mind as it obviously made him feel happy or something.

'Hey Bea?'

'Yes?'

'C-Can I let Mimikyu o-out of t' ball?' 

Bea sighed. Her parents had banned Allister from letting Mimikyu out of his Poké Ball since he had gotten mad at them. Mimikyu had once scared her parents so badly that they had yelled at the poor thing. It usually didn't like causing mischief, but her parents deserves it.

'Of course, Al. I'm sure Melony won't mind as long as he doesn't cause any mischief.'

Allister rolled around again.

She hadn't noticed before, but Allister was holding Mimikyu's Dusk Ball in his hand. He pressed the button and his Pokémon popped out. 

It seemed happy to see him. Allister held out his hand. One of Mimikyu's claws came out, grabbing his trainer's hand tightly.

The two lay in silence. Both of them slowly fell asleep. 

* * *

Bea and Allister walked downstairs. The house looked different in daylight. It gave off a warm vibe, something that Bea's house never did.

They walked into the lounge. They heard little children playing. Allister grabbed onto Bea nervously.

Bea slowly walked to the door, something that was hard to do since she had a small child clinging to her. She opened the door; everyone turned to look at them.

Winter was sitting on the floor next to three younger children. They were having their breakfast on the floor on a picnic blanket, Winter looking very out of place. She seemed to be enjoying it.

Allister tensed up. 

Melony, who was eating some toast on one of the couches, smiled at them when they walked in. 

'Good morning! Do you want any breakfast?'

Bea shook her head. 'I'll be fine.'

Allister grabbed onto her harder. 'D-Do you h-have 'ny Coco Pops..?'

Melony nodded. 'Yes, the little ones love Coco Pops.'

One of the kids on the floor excitedly said 'Coco Pops!' and nearly spilt her drink.

'Do you want me to make it for him, Sweetheart?' she asked Bea.

Bea shook her head. 'I can do it. Do you want milk, Allister?' 

He shook his head. 

'Alright then. I'll make it- Al, you're going to have to let go of me if you want me to make you a bowl of cereal.'

Allister whimpered, but let go and awkwardly stood there. He watched Bea walk out of the room and into the kitchen. What she hoped was the kitchen.

One of the kids on the floor looked at Allister and grinned.

'I'm Blanche!'

The one to her right shyly looked down at her feet. 

'I'm Crystal.'

The one to her left crossed his arms.

'I'm Colden.'

'What's your name?' Blanche excitedly asked him.

Allister felt sweat drip down his forehead.

'Oh, u-uh, 'm Allister…'

'What is under your mask?' Blanche asked, looking at him with curious blue eyes.

'W-What? My… face…'

'What does it i-'

Melony was about to say something before Winter opened her mouth.

'Could you stop asking him questions?' Winter snapped. 'You're making him uncomfortable.'

Melony smiled apologetically at Allister.

'I'm sorry. They're only four.' 

'T-That's ok…' 

Bea returned with a bowl of Coco Pops. She noticed Allister awkwardly standing where she had left him.

'You can sit down, Al, I'm sure Melony won't mind.'

He sat down on the couch. He looked at Bea and hoped that she would sit down next to him.

She did, handing him the bowl of Coco Pops and a spoon.

'Th-thanks.' 

'You're welcome.' She smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> This won't have an upload schedule, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> I don't know how many more chapters I will write, but it will hopefully be a nice read.
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome! If there are any mistakes please let me know.


End file.
